


Forever and Always

by petitenico



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Feudal Era, Modern Day, Romance, time mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitenico/pseuds/petitenico
Summary: Dating a demon is never easy for a human, let alone a miko. But what is one to do when the man they love, the strongest demon in the world, is in the hospital and dying with nothing as a cure? This is a one-shot tale based from the perspective of one Kagome Higurashi. (Inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute).





	1. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Daiyoukai = Great demon
> 
> Moshi Moshi = Hello (answering a phone call)
> 
> Hai = Yes
> 
> Kami = God
> 
> Miko = Shrine maiden
> 
> Koi = Love
> 
> Rin = Dignified
> 
> Julian = Youthful

Waiting; it was never something that Kagome Higurashi was very good at. Neither was being patient.

_"Kareshi, have you seen Sesshomaru? He's never late..." "No, sorry-"_

_"Souta, he's late, please tell me you've seen him..." "Sorry, but I haven't, sis-"_

_"Mama, Sesshomaru hasn't showed up yet... is he with you?" "I'm afraid he isn't, dear-"_

_"Hey Shippo, is Sesshomaru with you? He's still not here..." "Sorry, Gome-"_

The response was always the same tonight. No one seemed to know where the former Lord of the Western lands had disappeared to.

Speaking of the demon; although he was the love of her life, Kagome still needed to straighten him out. He still greatly believed that he could control anyone and anything as he was able to 500 years ago. He was still the same old daiyoukai that she first fell in love with.

_The sudden snapping of branches to her right drew the attention of one perplexed miko._

_"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was laced with a mixture of her confusion and something completely unfamiliar to the lord. This unidentifiable tone made him incredibly uncomfortable._

_Suddenly pale, clawed and slender fingers were wrapped loosely around the girl's neck. The demon's palm adding a bit of pressure in an attempt to frighten her._

_Upon looking at her eyes, however, he found her to remain completely unafraid. Instead there was brief surprise and shock before being replaced once more by that same strange response to him._

_The mysterious affect that only they seemed to hold over each other._

_It was..._

_"Disturbing?"_

_The lord's ember eyes were instantly focused on the miko's own hazel pair. One of his silver eyebrows delicately rose to hide within his bangs as if to ask for clarification to her meaning._

_"Am I disturbing you, my lord?" The tone she used seemed to be completely unaware of the troubling thoughts she constantly sprang through the daiyoukai's mind._

_To further confuse the man, the human slowly raised her own pale hands to gently rest on his wrist. A small, reassuring smile formed on her faintly pink lips._

_"I trust you with my everything..." her words came out as little more than a soft whisper, "Sesshomaru."_

_Within the next few seconds she found her back harshly pressed up against the trunk of a tree, her lips instantly claimed by the man in front of her. The pair could not keep their hands off of each other in that moment._

_All that matter was they were finally together. And, even though unspoken, they both knew of their mutual infatuations and fondness for each other._

Kagome was suddenly pulled from her memory by the quick buzz of her phone, alerting her that she was receiving a call.

Quickly inspecting the caller I.D., she answered in a frenzy, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha..." the way her brother-in-law paused had a giant ball forming in the pit of her stomach. "Something's happened."

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"You need to get to the hospital just off of twelfth street."

When she didn't respond right away he spoke again, "Now."

"H-Hai..." As if the reality of his words had finally struck her, Kagome gasped and nodded her head. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

The two quickly said their goodbyes and hung up.

Not even bothering to change out of her formal shoes and dress, Kagome grabbed her keys and ran out the front door to her jeep before speeding the entire way to the hospital. It took not even a full thirty minutes for her to reach her desired destination.

With a strong slam of the charcoal door, she quickly sprinted into the building and tried speaking to the receptionist in her panicked state.

When the young woman finally lifted her curious eyes to meet Kagome's impatient pair she questioned, "Yes?"

"H-Hello..." The former miko began to lightly chew at her stained lower lip. "I was told that my fiance, Sesshomaru Taisho, is here?"

"May I have your name please?"

"Of course!" Reaching into her clutch, Kagome pulled out her driver's licence, "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

A few more minutes ticked by in silence as the woman pulled something up on her computer screen. A barely audible gasp left her as the words she read sunk into her conscious.

The younger woman made it a point to hastily stand and move towards the elevators, "We need to hurry."

Kagome could do little more than nod and follow behind the receptionist as her heart lurched into the pit of her stomach.

It took a few more dreadfully slow minutes for the elevator ride to the seventh floor and then even longer to walk down all of the hallways before they finally stopped in front of a room. The door was closed and the sign next to it read, " _Taisho Sesshomaru_."

"Now," the lady started with much hesitation. "Before we go in, you should know something..."

Nodding, Kagome waited as patiently as she could while trying her best to keep the straight look on her face.

"We are not fully sure what is wrong with him. Whatever it is..." she thought over her words carefully before continuing. "Whatever is ailing Mister Taisho is attacking his heart and brain. It is also making quick work of damaging his bones through an incredibly rare disease similar to osteoporosis. One that we have only seen a few times and have never been able to cure."

Feeling as though she had just been punched in the gut, Kagome took in a deep breath and tried to blink back the already forming tears.

"He will not survive to see another full moon."

"Can... Can I see him now?"

The receptionist simply nodded her head and opened the door to let the girl in before closing it again and returning to her post.  _"May kami have mercy on you two._ "

* * *

Upon entering the room, Kagome gasped at what she saw.

Laying on the bed was Sesshomaru. He was covered in gauze, medical tape, and different forms of bandages that she wasn't sure of. An emergency hard cast covered his left forearm. Not to mention all of the IV's that had been attached to his person.

The only positive sign for Kagome was her fiance's heart monitor, it was beeping normally.

Taking a seat next to him, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru right hand as gently as she could before letting a few stray tears to fall from her pained hazel eyes.

"Please... I don't want to lose you, Sesshomaru... not ever." Her voice broke with each word spoken, "I want you forever..."

Kagome's grip on his hand tightened only slightly, just enough to cause him no pain but enough to know she was there with him even as he slept. The shining of the diamond ring on her left finger had her hazily remembering the night he had finally purposed to her.

_"Sesshomaru?" The twenty-one year old girl asked her boyfriend curiously, "Where are we going?_

_They had been seeing each other for the past four and a half years since being reunited after the well closed with her stuck in the current era._

_"You shall see, miko," a devious smirk tugged at the corners of the man's lips. He knew she had always hated to be called anything other than her name._

_Kagome huffed in annoyance but decided to remain quiet until they reached their destination nevertheless. And it didn't take long until her patience was finally rewarded._

_Upon reaching the top of the final flight of stairs, Sesshomaru pushed open the large metal door leading to the roof. Kagome instantly gasped in surprise at what she saw in front of her. There, in the middle of the rooftop, was a small round table covered with a red cloth. In the center of it was a tricandle and red wine neatly placed within a bucket of ice._

_The wind around them whipped the couple's hair wildly yet in sync with the falling snow._

_"Kagome..."_

_Hearing her name, the young girl turned around and threw her hands over her mouth, fresh tears instantly springing to her eyes at what she was witnessing. Slowly, Sesshomaru lowered onto one knee._

_"I wish to be with you always. I will remain by your side through all of the positive and negatives, and even the unsightly. I may never truly grow old, but I wish to spend the rest of my lifetime with you...together. Would you, Kagome Higurashi, allow this Sesshomaru Taisho the honor of becoming your husband and mate? Please say that you will marry me, Kagome."_

_Not being able to form any coherent words right away, Kagome settled for a quick nod of her head and jumped into his arms, her own instantly wrapping around his neck as she placed a passionate kiss to his lips._

_"Hai!" She yelled, finally able to find her words as he slid the diamond ring onto the appropriate finger, "Yes, a million times; yes!"_

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tighter. His pain filled moan had her eyes instantly widening in regret.

"S-Sesshomaru..." Snapping her head up to quickly glance at him, Kagome tried her best to force a smile for him, "You're awake."

Nodding stiffly, he raised his bandaged arm and wiped away the fresh tears of his intended, completely ignoring the pain he felt with the very movement.

"You are far too beautiful-" Sesshomaru spoke just above a whisper with his own voice hoarse from not being used, "-to be crying, my love..."

"Please..." Kagome only scoffed in response, "Don't worry about me right now, Sesshomaru."

The pair sat in a few moments of silence before she spoke up once again, "How are you feeling?"

"I..." Sesshomaru paused to think over his words carefully so as to not make Kagome even more worried and frightened than she already was.

Glancing down at his IV covered hand he spoke once more, "I am not in pain now."

Even with not believing that statement fully, Kagome didn't push the subject any further. Her mind already more at ease with him speaking, his false words adding a small sense of relief. "That's good at least..."

The daiyoukai nodded as the couple fell into an awkward yet comfortable silence with nothing to be heard aside from the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

* * *

"Julian?"

Kagome giggled and shook her head as she quickly crossed out the name on the piece of paper resting on her lap. "Too Roman."

Sesshomaru sighed but nodded nevertheless before thinking of names again. "Rin."

"Rin," The meaning behind the name hung thick in the room as fresh tears started to form for Kagome. "it's perfect."

Sighing, Kagome glanced down at the diamond ring on her finger once more and felt the stinging of the freshly unshed tears burn once more. Sesshomaru, having both sensed his fiance's distress as well as smelt her tears, looked over in concern.

"Koi," he whispered weakly, "what ails you?"

The former miko fell silent for a while before finally gaining the strength to speak, "I want you to stay here forever..."

"I am not going anywhere, koi. I have already promised you..." his voice began to slightly break with each word, "We are going to have a family together. And we will raise our pups together in that house just off the outskirts of the city..." tears of his own began to form,"I... I can get through this... and when I do, we will grow old with one another..."

Sesshomaru hated lying to Kagome. He knew as well as she did that he wouldn't be able to survive passed the next three nights. But those words were still what she needed to hear.

She needed to be comforted.

She needed  _him_.

And so did their unborn pup.

* * *

Not once, since she had first arrived at the hospital, had Kagome left Sesshomaru's side. She used a few of the sick days that she could so she wouldn't have to go into work.

Her best friend Kareshi, adopted kit Shippo, and younger brother Souta were visiting with the ill daiyoukai. Even his younger half brother, Inuyasha, was there as well.

"Sesshomaru?" He hummed softly, letting his intended know that he was listening and for her to continue, "Let's get married."

"Now?" Sesshomaru turned his head quickly and stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. "Here?"

"Hai," Kagome nodded and looked at the floor as if searching for the meaning of life on it. Her bangs shifted to cover her eyes, acting as a shield from the visitors in the room. "Right here and now... Let's get married."

Inuyasha reached into his coat pocket, fiddling with a velvet box that remained hidden from view. His tanned and clawed hand lightly touched against Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Let's do it." His free hand chucked the box at Souta, who easily caught it and grinned.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the hospital room's bathroom with her raven hair pulled into a sideways french fishtail braid with a few single red roses in her hands. A few tears were already forming in the group of misfits' eyes. A few of the nurses witnessing the event couldn't help the watery chuckles they gave.

Souta, still holding onto the velvet box from Inuyasha, stood to the side of Sesshomaru's bed. Saying a few verses, he turned to Kagome for her rushed vows.

She, in turn, kept her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's as some tears managed to escape her eyes as she spoke.

"I have wanted you for as long as I can remember. I have always remained by your side through everything we experienced. Through all of the goods and all of the bads, we handled them all together. And whether we were happy or angry and hurt with each other, we never stopped loving one another. And we will always continue to love each other forever..."

Sesshomaru felt a few of his own tears escape the corners of his eyes and roll down his cheeks to land on the pillow beneath his head.

His eyes remained closed as he spoke, "I have loved you since the time I first laid eyes upon you. My being was created to care for you. And please remember..." the beeps on his heart monitor began getting slower as his voice became even quieter.

"Even if I am unable to physically be here with you..." The former lord's words were barely above a whisper, "I will forever love you...This Sesshomaru will always love you, Kagome..."

Souta  quickly gave a golden band for each member of the couple to exchange and stated with clarity, "By the old Lords and Ladies, with kami as my witness, I wed thee. You are now partners for all of eternity. May they watch over you in your journey together. You may now kiss your bride."

Kagome, without any hesitation, leaned over Sesshomaru and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Their tears mixed together through the watery display.

Soon the beeps slowed even further before coming to a stop together. The high pitched dial-tone of the monitor had everyone in the room remaining silent as what just happened began to finally sunk in for them all.

Shortly after the realization set in, Kagome broke the silence. Her mournful cry of anguish had those around flinching, tears of their own involuntarily forming in sympathy with the freshly married woman and new widow.

The love of her life, her new husband, was no longer living. He was no longer with her nor their unborn daughter.


	2. A Drop in the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> Forever and Always by Parachute
> 
> A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Gomen = Sorry
> 
> Haha = Mom
> 
> Hai = Yes
> 
> Bonjour = Hello
> 
> Miko = Shrine maiden
> 
> Chichi = Dad

**"She pulls up to the entrance and she walks right to the front desk. They lead her own a billion halls, a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened but she can barely-"**

"Mama!" A young girl's voice shouted in barely contained excitement.

The middle aged woman, around the age of thirty-five, turned on the piano bench to face her thirteen year old daughter. Said child came running towards her with a huge, bubbly smile on her face.

"Rin Taisho," she began scolding her daughter sternly. "what have I told you about running in the house?"

"Gomen haha," The child slid to a stop in front of her mother as her hair followed behind her gracefully. "I'm just so excited! Aren't you!?"

Kagome giggled a bit at her daughter's pure happiness before settling for a gentle smile, "Hai, however-"

Rin frowned when her mother didn't continue. She was about to say something when their conversation was so rudely interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"Uncle Inu!"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha standing on her front porch. With a smile on her face still, she walked towards him to open the screen door. "Hey stranger, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." He stated casually with a smirk of his own, "Just waiting for my new charge to tell me she's ready so we can head out and make it to her concert in time."

"Nice to see you too doggy," Kagome replied with her hands on her hips, her own playful smirking matching his perfectly.

"Feh."

* * *

Kagome made her way to the front of the stage where the microphone was located. Her raven locks trailed behind her gracefully in gentle waves with her vibrant hazel eyes scanning the crowd before landing on her daughter in the front.

Letting a smile grace her lips, Kagome spoke gently into the microphone, "Bonjour everyone. This first musical number is a song that I have only recently finished so please bear with me. It is very personal to me. I hope you all enjoy it."

Kagome walked over to the piano located in the center of the stage and sat down. She had to take a deep breath to regain her nerves of steal before she was able to begin playing.

After a few more moments, Kagome opened her mouth and started to sing as she remembered every moment she shared with Sesshomaru. From the time they first encountered each other, over five hundred years, and he had tried to kill her...to their wedding in his hospital room.

**"She's sitting at the table and the hours get later. He was suppose to be here, she's sure he would have called so she waits a little longer but there's no one in the driveway. Suddenly the phone rings. A voice says something's happened, that she should come right now. Her mind goes to December and she thinks of when he asked her. He bent down on his knee first and he said, 'I want you forever; forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together.' Forever and always..."**

A few tears fell from Kagome's eyes and landed on the fingers playing against the piano. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let the music flow throughout her very being as she continued to sing. Not once, even with all of her tears, had her voice broken in the slightest bit. She managed to maintain the strength in her delicate voice.

**"She pulls up to the entrance and walks right to the front desk. They lead her down a million halls, it's a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them. She tried to keep a straight face as she walked into the room. She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight and they talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life. The house on the hillside where they would stay. They'd stay there forever; forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other forever and always..."**

Rin's own ember eyes widened slightly when she saw how the song truly effected her mother. She had never seen her cry before. Yes, she had heard from behind closed doors but she never truly witnessed it.

Kagome was so strong and seeing her cry... It brought tears of her own to her daughter's eyes.

The lyrics of the song were sad, yes, but Rin had no idea as to what they meant. As far as she had known, nothing this traumatic had actually happened to her mom before.

However, the truly confusing part of it for her, was that all of the songs her mother wrote were based solely off of her own personal, real life experiences.

Closing her own eyes, as if trying to find a deeper and hidden meaning behind the words and rhythm, Rin listened intently to the music as a few tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

**"Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses. Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses. She borrows some rings from the couple next door. Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor. She looks into his eyes, and she says...I...Want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember...Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always...Forever and always...Forever and always."**

"Mommy?" A four year old Rin asked as she rubbed her tired eyes with one hand, the small rabbit her mom gave her hanging in the other. "Why are you crying mommy?"

"Mommy's just remembering things, sweetie..." Making sure to effectively wipe away her tears before facing her daughter, Kagome held up a photo. "Would you like o see?"

Nodding, Rin crawled into her mother's lap and saw many different picture of her mom next to a tall man with bright ember eyes and shimmering silver hair.

Rin moved forward slightly to point at a specific picture before smiling happily and stating, "Daddy!"

Kagome's eyes widened as a gasp left her upon further inspection of the picture. It was of when she was in her last year of university and Sesshomaru was already in his second year of publicly running the Taisho Corps.

"Hai..." In this picture specifically, he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her small waist as he rested his chin on her left shoulder. "That's your father, Rin. That's Sesshomaru..."

**"She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low. As he says, I...love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember...even if I'm not there...I'll always love you...Forever and always..."**

Kagome continued to play the last few notes on the piano before taking a deep breath and finally opening her eyes again. Shortly following her, of course, was Rin. As soon as she stood, everyone erupted into cheers.

* * *

**"It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven..."**

Coughing, a seventy-three year old woman raised her pale and wrinkled IV covered hand to her face and placed it over her mouth.

"Haha!" A woman in her late forties shouted as she ran over to her mother's side. The older of the two look up with tired eyes, her lips forming a gentle smile as her daughter sat down next to her in the hospital room.

"Mrs. Taisho?"

The younger looked up at the nurse, her deep brown hair flowing gracefully with her sudden movements as her brilliant ember eyes pierced those of the night nurse's orchid tone ones.

Gulping, she continued, "M-May I speak with you for a moment?"

Nodding, Rin looked back at her mother and the look on her face instantly softened. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and looked out towards the window.

Rin stood up and followed the night nurse out of the room and into the hallways before closing the door. "What?" She snapped impatiently, arms crossing over her chest with her toes tapping repeatedly against the tiled floor. A habit she had inherited from her mother.

"Your mother..." the nurse started hesitantly, "She will not make it through to tomorrow night."

"She..." Rin's eyes widened as she let this new information sink in. "She's going to die that soon?"

It broke the nurse's heart to see this strong and powerful girl looking so lost and broken. Placing her hand on the younger's shoulder, she nodded her head and looked away.

Rin made quick work of walking back into the hospital room her mother currently lay in and sat down, her eyes remaining on her heeled shoes.

With one look at her helpless daughter, Kagome reached over effortlessly to place her hand over Rin's.

"I have something to tell you, Rin."

Nodding, she let her continue as the grip on her mother's hand become a little tighter than it should have been. Her mother, however, made no sign of pain at the gesture.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome felt the familiar stinging of tears that always came when discussing him. "Sesshomaru Taisho was your father."

"Hai, I already know this haha. What about him?"

A few stray tears managed to fall from the corners of Kagome's eyes as she tried to remember what she wanted to say. And then it came to her. The story that she would always tell her daughter before she went to bed.

"There once was a prince and he was so cold hearted that everyone who saw him believed him to be a spiteful and emotionless demon. He would never think twice about killing someone just to spare his honor, respect and pride. Until one day he came across a young human girl. A miko to be precise..."

Kagome raised her other hand above her face and focused her reiki to the palm of it, her limb glowing a beautiful pink hew as she continued.

"He fell in her. She was the only person he let into his heart; demon, half-demon or human... she was the first and only. But she was in love with another. Or so everyone thought. It was the prince's younger half-brother that she was constantly around. She had a debt to repay to him. But the prince was foolish and thought that she loved the other."

Rin could feel her own tears beginning to for as she heard her mother's voice break slightly. She had an idea as to where her mother was going with telling her this story again.

"The prince got hurt really badly and was close to death. But the miko saved him. It was then, when he saw her crying for him, that he realized she loved him as much as he did her. They got married and were happy for many years together..."

"Hai, I know this story haha. What about it?"

"There is more to it... Five hundred years later the prince became dangerously ill and the miko had to go see him in the ICU ward of the hospital. He was dying... and whatever he had, it... it was breaking every bone in his body while also messing with his heart and mind..."

Tears started to pour from Kagome's eyes before she could even try to stop them. And Rin's eyes widened in shock as the realization started to sink in fully.

"Everyone laughed at them but they truly got married in that hospital room... right before he died. The prince was never able to see his daughter... or hold her... The prince was Sesshomaru Taisho... and the miko... was Kagome Higurashi. The story that you loved so much... it was our story. It was mine and Sesshomaru's..."

"H-Haha..."

The beeps started to get slower on Kagome's heart monitor as she closed her eyes and squeezed her daughter's hand tightly one last time.

"Please remember, Rin... even if I am... not here physically... I will always love you... forever..."

After the barely audible whisper left her lips, Kagome's hand became limp against her daughter's and the beeping stopped all together before maintaining that high pitched wail.

And just as with Sesshomaru's death, the room fell silent until the heart throbbing cry of a child left alone broke through it like a sharpened knife through softened butter. "HAHA!"

Closing her eyes tightly as a way to stop the pouring tears, Rin placed her forehead against her now deceased mother's. Her fists clenched tightly with her nails breaking the skin a bit.

"Tell chichi..." A few of her tears managed to land on her mother's pale cheeks as she whispered, "that he'd better take care of you..."

"I'll miss you, haha..."


End file.
